Little Mermaid Limericks
by xJadeRainx
Summary: A collection of limericks designed after the music of The Little Mermaid. Check back soon, for more! Please, read and review. Note: Chapter 7 rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1: Les Poissons

Les Poissons

Chef Louis grabbed hold of his Mallet  
With Sebastian he made quite a racket  
The crab pinched his nose  
With a defensive pose  
Unwilling to tempt the chef's palate


	2. Chapter 2: Fathoms Below

Fathoms Below

In mysterious fathoms below  
A mermaid you'll meet, my dear fellow  
She's a girl with a tail  
Please, lad, don't turn pale  
It's as true as the sun is yellow


	3. Chapter 3: Daughters of Triton

Daughters of Triton

The daughters of Triton were singing  
Their voices, like bells that were ringing  
They wheezed and they gasped  
With her hands tightly clasped  
Ariel was no where to be seeing

* * *

**Ultra Special Blah Blah Blah**

So, this is yet another of my attempts at limerick writing. Some are better than other I know, but it's just SO much FUN to write poetry!

Let me explain the last line, as it makes no grammatical sense. The last line: "Ariel was no where to be seeing," can be replaced with the word 'seen', instead of 'seeing'. However, I needed it to fit with the rhyme scheme. And that's the wonderful thin about limericks! Your allowed to play around with the English language.

And then there is the youngest in her musical debut,

xJadeRainx


	4. Chapter 4 Part of That World

Part of That World

Ariel was always a dreamer  
She'd love to trade fins for a femur  
She longed for that world  
Where blue skies are unfurled  
Instead she's reduced to a schemer

* * *

**Ultra Special Blah Blah Blah**

From now on, my limericks will be based on the order the song appeared in the film. I only started with _Les Possions_ because I had written that poem randomly, but then I thought that it would be fun to write a collection of limericks based on all of the beloved songs of_ The_ _Little Mermaid_. So, that is my endeavor.

Did you know that the femur is the longest, and the thickest bone in the human body? It extends from the pelvis to the knee. Cool!

I love this poem, except for the last line. It's sad. I couldn't think of another rhyming word to fit this limerick. Let me try to explain my thoughts. I called Ariel a 'schemer' because she has a secret collection of human treasures, that she knows her father will disprove of. She must keep it a secret, hence 'schemer'. Also, we all no that she visits Ursula the Sea Witch, who is in fact, a 'schemer'. Never trust a witch.

What would I give, if I could live out of these waters?

xJadeRainx


	5. Chapter 5: Reprise

Part of Your World Reprise

When Ariel rescued the prince  
She sang with hardly patience  
"Where would we walk and run?  
Sharing the golden sun"  
She left him a vow and a promise

* * *

**Ultra Special Blah Blah Blah  
**

I don't know when. I don't know how, but I know something starting right now. Just wait and see. Someday I'll be, part of your world,

xJadeRainx


	6. Chapter 6: Under the Sea

Under the Sea

Sebastian gave Ariel a warning  
"Seaweed is greener, not boring  
Up on land's not so hot  
Fish there end up in a pot  
Besides, your family would be mourning"


	7. Chapter 7: Poor Unfortunate Souls

**This Limerick is rated T for the last line.**

Poor Unfortunate Souls

When Ariel went to the Witch  
She expected legs, without a hitch  
She surrendered her voice  
There was no other choice  
Gee, life can sure be a bitch


	8. Chapter 8: Kiss the Girl

Kiss the Girl

Sebastian whispered a love song  
A serenade, so sweet and strong  
He said, "Kiss de girl"  
Her eyes shone, like two pearls  
But something went terribly wrong


	9. Chapter 9: Vanessa's Song

Vanessa's Song

When Ursula donned a disguise  
She fancied the ocean her prize  
She designed a great plan  
The ultimate scam  
But the seagull did hear her cries

* * *

**Ultra Special Blah Blah Blah**

Now, I don't know if this song had a title, so I gave it Vanessa's Song. Well, maybe you can't even call it a song since it is only a few lines long, but I thought that it deserved some recognition.

What a lovely little bride I'll make, my dear I'll look divine. Things are working out according to my ultimate design. Soon I'll have that little mermaid and the ocean will be mine!

xJadeRainx


	10. Chapter 10: Reprise Number Two

Reprise No. Two

We all love a happy ending  
There was even a rainbow blending  
Now they can walk and run  
Together all day in the sun  
The newlyweds' love was ascending

* * *

**Ultra Special Blah Blah Blah**

Well, readers, this is it, the end of the Little Mermaid Limericks. Did you enjoy them? I hope so!

Just you and me, and I can be part of your world,

xJadeRainx


End file.
